D-De Miedo!
by Vale Yagami Cullen
Summary: [Viñeta] Un comentario bromista provoca una revelación terrorífica: Kuroko tiene un lado oscuro.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke/黒子のバスケ no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

**Disclaimer (2): **La imagen de portada del fic no es mía. La encontré en internet y me inspiro a escribir esto (después de que deje de reír xD).

* * *

_**Kuroko no Basuke**_

* * *

**D-De Miedo!**

_By: Vale Yagami Cullen_

* * *

**Summary: **[Viñeta] Un comentario bromista provoca una revelación terrorífica: Kuroko tiene un lado oscuro.

**\\._./**

Un peculiar quinteto estaba reunido, esperando que el resto del grupo llegara al punto de reunión.

Pero Aomine Daiki no podía estar en el mismo lugar con Kagami Taiga y no molestarlo. El impulso era más fuerte que él.

—¡Eh, Bakagami! —El nombrado lo fulmino con la mirada ante el apodo-insulto. El moreno sonrió—. Ya eres un jugador más o menos decente en el juego individual. Podrías dejar a Tetsu —bromeo, aunque deseaba un poco que eso sucediera.

_¿Qué?_

Nadie se percató que sus palabras afectaron al peliceleste.

—¡Si Kagamicchi! ¡Deja a Kurokocchi! —Kise aprovecha la oportunidad, tratándolo de convencer de verdad, porque así él podría ser la nueva luz de su querido Kurokocchi. Era un excelente candidato, y estaba seguro que el próximo en la lista de su ex-mentor.

_¿De…jarme?_

El gesto de Kuroko se crispo sutilmente.

—Akashi-kun, ¿me prestarías tus tijeras? —pidió amable, sabiendo que el pelirrojo siempre la llevaba consigo, y éste se la entrego sin reparos, intrigado por saber que haría con ella.

Más rápido de lo que creían humanamente posible Kuroko clavo las tijeras en la pared junto a él. _**Con fuerza**__._ Grietas se formaron en el muro y, cuando Kuroko suelta la tijera, se dan cuenta que ésta quedo incrustada, sin caerse. ¿A qué profundidad _apuñalo _a esa inocente pared?

—Heh. —Kuroko sonrío. Una sonrisa pequeña y oscura. Levanto la vista. Sus ojos amenazadores mientras los miraba—. Si alguno de ustedes trata de dejarme otra vez… Lo matare.

Sus palabras sonaban mortalmente verdaderas. La expresión tenebrosa no desaparecía.

"_¡D-Da miedo!_", pensaron al mismo tiempo Aomine, Kise y Kagami, sudando frío. Kise incluso parecía a punto de llorar a causa del terror que sentía, las lágrimas se asomaban en el borde sus ojos. _"Da demasiado miedo… ¡¿Es realmente él?!". _

En cambio Akashi sonreía —de una forma un tanto idiota, aunque nadie se lo diría o siquiera lo pensaría cerca de él—, contemplando embelesado al muchacho.

—Tetsuya… —susurro fascinado, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres, que lo miraron como si hubiese perdido un tornillo. En especial cuando notaron el sutil tono carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas y como su rostro parecía brillar de felicidad.

¿Cómo demonios podía estar tan feliz? Y lo peor y más extraño ¡Sonrojarse!

Negando con la cabeza por la incredulidad, Kise es el primero en reaccionar luego de la _sutil _amenaza, al notar que la atmosfera sigue tensa (exceptuando a Akashi, quien parece estar en una nube de deleite) y sin indicios de cambiar por si sola.

—¡S-Solo era una broma, Ku-Kurokocchi! —intenta tranquilizarlo el rubio, tartamudeando de manera evidente y soltando una risa nerviosa.

—¡S-Sí, Tetsu! —apoya Aomine, asintiendo frenético—. ¡No haríamos algo tan estúpido!

—¡Fue una broma de estos idiotas, Kuroko! —Kagami señalo al as de Touou y al as de Kaijo, librándose de la culpa para que la ira del jugador fantasma no cayera sobre él—. ¡Yo no hice nada!

Un segundo después de sus palabras el semblante de Kuroko volvió a ser el de siempre, indiferente y calmo. Asintió hacia ellos, aceptando lo dicho, y después agarro la tijera de nuevo, provocando que sus cuerpos se tensionaran.

El trío suspiro, aliviados, cuando vieron que Kuroko solo le devolvió las tijeras a Akashi, que aún lo observaba cautivado.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que habían decidido lo mismo. _"Nunca hare enfadar a Kuroko"._

Contrario a los otros, para Akashi lo ocurrido sería un muy agradable recuerdo.


End file.
